


Our Song

by ShadeOfYourMemorys



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-21
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-04-22 17:12:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4843607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadeOfYourMemorys/pseuds/ShadeOfYourMemorys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a violent heartbreak, RainbowDash is rendered temporarily flightless. While visiting Twilight, she intrudes on twilight fixing the now broken mirror portal. Rainbow is them sucked in as Twilight fails to fix it, yet the portal opens. To Rainbow's disadvantage, she is NOT in Canterlot High.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Disbelief

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy. I have been excited for this one!!! Okay, I won't write much because I want you to hurry and get sucked into the story!!!

She could feel the ice cold droplets, as the rain fell upon her sky blue fur. Blood dripped from the stained feathers that hung broken, and snapped from her wing. Her breath showed in the cool air, as she panted. Blood on her muzzle, her fur matted up from the thick red liquid. Muscles sore, and a pain starting from the tip of her spine, radiating all the way down to her flank. Her vision hazy, along with dark circles under her eyes.

"Why did this happen?" The wounded Pegasus asked herself, as carbon dioxide left her dry lips, leaving her chest heaving. "Did I say something wrong? Why was he mad?"

As the tired Pegasus left the shadow's of the thick wooded forest, and into the moon lit meadow, leading to PonyVille, she froze her hoofs. Stopping to look up at the sky. Moonlight shined across her violet faded eyes as dried tears revealed a trail down her soft cheeks. Light kissing the strands of her flowing rainbow hair, as her main flown in the quiet breeze.

"This really happened, didn't it?" The young mare questioned, giving a sigh before dropping her head down, gazing upon the damp grass.

Wind gently blew the grass as it lightly danced below her, dew from the silenced rain from earlier, causing the green blades of grass the shimmer like stars. Slowly she raised her head, looking forward yet again. Spotting her home town of ponyville in the distance. Pain shot through her front leg as she raised her hoof, taking a step. Causing droplets of sparkling water to fly off of the grass. As if glitter. One hoof after another the pegasus paced herself as she continued forward, growing closer to her destination.

"What do I tell the others?" A question rang through the mare's head as she sped up her pace. "That he just, flipped? Snapped? Violently attacked me?"

Finally she arrived, stepping hoof into PonyVille. Darting her eyes around, seeing the dark buildings, silenced from ponies sleep. Her hoofs stepped one after another, now drenched in thick mud from the path. A short walk through town, she came upon a large castle in a tree. Twilight's Castle.

"Well I can't fly" She whispered a comment to herself, looking back at her injured wing. "I doubt Twilight would mind if I crashed here."

Lifting her hoof, she slowly bumped it on the large door, swinging it open, creating an eerie screech as it did so. Entering the dark hallway entrance, she slammed the door shut. The slam echoing down the hallways of the castle. Though she did not care. Slowly she made her way into the throne room, sitting down on her chair.

"I will just stop here." The exhausted pegasus panted. "I'm to tired to make it to a room"

She curled up into a ball, closing her droopy eyes. Not long after, drifted off into deep sleep.

"Wake Up!" A voice echoed, as if down a long dark tunnel. "Wake Up Rainbow!"

The voice continued to echo the same words. Her world now a haze as she eased open her eyes, the light bleeding through her eyelids, hitting her sensitive pupils like daggers. Raising her still blood stained hoof, she rubbed it across her heavy eyes. As she finally awoken enough to see, she noticed the voice that echoed was coming from Twilight.

"Twilight?" She spoke quietly.

Twilight gave a worried frown as she looked her friend over, scanning her body, concern growing in her eyes the longer she looked.

"RainbowDash, what in the hay happened to you?" The concerned princess asked, continuing to look Rainbow over.

The injured pegasus slowly tried her best to stand up, her whole body shaking from weakness. Finally getting to her feat, she caught her balance.

"I had, went to see, Soarin." Rainbow replied, her voice unsettled.

"Your coltfriend?" Twilight asked, lifting her hoof up, setting it upon rainbows cheek where a small cut lies.

The pegasus nodded her head. "Yes. Well, who used to be my colt friend" Rainbow explained. "Before he flipped his lid."

A heavy gasp left Twilight's lungs. "Soarin did this to you!?" The alicorn questioned.

All the sad mare could do was hang her head in sorrow. Twilight was right, he did do this to her. All Rainbow wanted was to help him. Hearing them rumors go around, about her coltfriend on steroids. Rainbow couldn't bring herself to believe them. Until she caught him taking the she tried to confront him, he lost it. Attacking her without hesitation. Unknowingly harming the mare he once loved. A side effect of the steroids he is so addicted to.

"The rumors were true…" The heart broken pegasus choked out, as she stood before her friend.

"What rumors?" The princess asked, for she had not been out much. So, she did not hear the rumors.

"That he's taking the drug steroids." RainbowDash replied, cracking through tears as they ran down her swollen cheeks. "I didn't believe them, i couldn't believe them. That my sweet, kind Soarin was actually taking the drug. Didn't believe he would try them, not even to improve his skills in the wonderbolts." Rainbow explained, her chest heaving rapidly as she cried. "So, I went to ask him myself. You know, to let him know of the rumors. When i arrived, i saw him. I saw him taking steroids! He was actually TAKING THEM!" Rainbow's once soft speech now turned into a hysterical rant. "I tried to stop him, talk him out of it, but, he just went ballistic. Saying I was just in his way, it was his life, not mine. That i had no right to order him around, tell him what to do!" The pegasus silenced for a moment, trying to catch her breath. "Then, he attacked me. A side effect of steroids, is violence."

Twilight's jaw had been dropped, tears forming into her eyes as well. This princess couldn't believe what she was hearing. Her heart ached for her friend, and anger raged as well. The thought of some colt putting hoof on her comrade. Harming RainbowDash like this, it made Twilight sick.

"Rainbow, he- well he he had no right to hurt you!" Twilight snapped. "How dare he lay a hoof on you! I could get him sent into the royal dungeons of Canterlot!"

Fear flashed in Rainbows eyes as those words left Twilight's muzzle.

"Twilight- please, just let him go! I- I can't see him in the dungeon, no matter what pain he conflicted upon me…" The panicked pegasus begged.

"No RainbowDash! I will not let this slide, I will be reporting this to Celestia herself." The angered Alicorn explained as she walked over to one of her scrolls, using magic to lift her quill. There was nothing Rainbow could ever do to stop Twilight, she was not about to go against her friend.

"What- Whatever you say.. Twilight..." Rainbow whispered out in defeat. " ...But i will not watch as you put him away."

Days passed since what happened between Rainbow and Soarin. Rainbow now recovering, under Fluttershy's care, laid on the soft cushioned couch, her legs stretched out.

She could not yet fly, but was capable of walking. She slowly sat up, letting out a heavy yawn from her lungs.

"Morning Flutters" Rainbow greeted in a sleepy voice.

Giving a high pitched, kind, giggle. Fluttershy replied with "Good Morning sleepy head"

Slowly, Rainbow stood up, stretching her legs before walking to the door.

"Think I'll take a walk.." Rainbow stated.

A frown dropped onto The yellow pegasus face. "Oh.. Rainbow are you sure? You are still injured very badly, and- and- and I really don't think you are ready. To be honest." Fluttershy pleaded.

Looking bad at Fluttershy, Rainbow gave her friend a soft grin, followed by her determined eyes. "No worries flutters, i Promise not to leave PonyVille"

With no more words being said, the blue mare left. Strolling down the dirt path to town. The sun rays beaming across the sunflower fields, along with butterflies soaring through the light blue sky. As if dancing between the rays of sunlight. The wind blew gently, barely nudging at the tree's in the distance. Soon, she made it back to town, heading to see Twilight. She entered the castle and sat in her seat. twilight on her throne, reading a book as always, and mumbling to herself.

"Hey, Twilight." The blue mare spoke. "What'cha mumbling about?" Rainbow asked.

The purple Alicorn rose her head up, her eyes drifting away from the words of her book.

"Who, me?" Twilight questioned. "I'm just, trying to fix the portal."

"The mirror portal to Canterlot High?" Rainbow guessed.

A sigh left twilight as she pointed to the broken portal with her hoof. "Yes, Pinkie broke it while shooting off one of her party canons."

Rainbow walked up to the portal, gazing at it in awe.

" You ever going to let the rest of us through it?" Rainbow asked.

Twilight looked up, giving the mare a frown, watching Rainbow's gaze upon the machine. "No- I am sorry Rainbow, but it is too dangerous." She explained.

Rainbow sighed in disappointment. "To bad, it would be an epic experience."

Standing up on two legs, Rainbow set her two front hoofs on the broken magical mirror. Looking into the clear glass at her reflection, cringing at the way she looked with her wounds.

"Man, I really did take a beating hu?" The mare commented, trying to start a conversation.

"Mmhmm." Was all the princess replied, not giving the pony any attention at the moment.

The princess walked up to the machine that activates the mirror. Her horn began glowing as she focused on her machine. Rainbow too busy looking at her reflection. In a matter of seconds, the machine started up again, but, something was off about it. Gears were creaking and smoke left and opening. Finally noticing how close Rainbow was to the mirror, the alicon panicked and dove to knock Rainbow out of the way, but, it was too late. The mirror activated for a split second, sending Rainbow through it.

"Rainbow no!" Twilight screamed, darting to the mirror, but alas, it had closed.

Following it, the machine gave off a loud whistle before blowing up yet again. Twilight froze as she gazed into the mirror, her reflection showing the horror upon her face. Smoke filled the room, and black suit covered parts of Twilight's body.

"Oh no…" Twilight breathed out in disbelief. "..What have I done?"

As she awoken, the young girl stood up, wobbly on her feet. Her head pounding, and body aching.

"Oh man…" Rainbow muttered out. "What in Celestia happened?"

It only took her gazing down at on her now, hands, to see what nightmare she had entered. Though, unlike the world Twilight had entered. Her skin was not blue, or purple, or pink, etc. Her skin was a light, creamy, peach color. The world now more detailed, cartoon sucked from reality. She could feel her heart racing as it beat rapidly. She could not believe her eyes. Large machine with wheels drove my, giving off smoke from exhaust. Honking as strange creatures yelled at each other from opened windows.

"Where in the hay am I !?" Rainbow panicked.

She had no idea where she was, when she was, nor what dimension she was in. Fear became her, confusion painted upon her face. She was in this world alone. All. Alone.


	2. Our Song Ch.2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know it's not as long, nor as good as Ch. 1. I do apologize. I will make up for it.

It had all happened so fast, the young girl could not think. Just five minutes ago she was a

curious Pegasus in Ponyville, gazing into the portal's mirror. Next, she a tall, peach, creature that

stands on two legs, and has an abnormally miniature muzzle. The young lady walked the busy

streets of the crowded city, trembling with each step.

"Where in the hay am I?" Rainbow asked herself, for the tenth time.

Soon she found an old, worn down park bench next to a local park. As rainbow sat down, she

buried her face within her hands. ' I've got to figure all of this out.' She thought to herself. 'Where

am I? What am I? Better yet… When am I?' Rainbow tried to question. The frightened girl sighed

before standing up, groaning for she was still in pain.

"How is it i can still feel the pain in my wing!?" Rainbow complained, as she went to grab where

her wings should be.

To her amazement, her wings were still there, yet, this time they were different. Her once, small

blue wings were now large and majestic.

"What in the-" Rainbow couldn't finish her words.

Not being able to wrap her head around it, rainbow stood up and continued to walk. Hoping that

maybe another walk would calm her nerves. helping her think. Each step the young girl took, her

heart grew even more heavy. Everything, all of reality ran through her mind like wildfire. This

could be it, she could possibly never see her home ever again. Rainbow just couldn't see living in

this bland reality. She would always be a Mare of Loyalty by heart. ' Son of a buck!' Rainbow

cursed in her head. ' What the hay is Equestria going to do, with one of the elements of harmony

missing!?' To rainbow's demise, droplet of cold water, now fell upon her face. In a flash, the girl

looked up to the grey cloudy sky. Immediately, confusion struck her eyes.

"What?" The question left her lips. "Where.. where are all the pegasi? If it's raining,.. who flew in

all the clouds?"

Giving no common thought, Rainbow ran up to a complete stranger, shaking them like a mad

mare.

"Hey Mr.! Where are all the pegasi? How are the clouds doing that!?" Rainbow asked, with a

frantic voice.

The man she was questioning smiled, soon falling into hysterical laughter. Despair filled her

heart. She couldn't believe he was laughing at her. Soon, everyone around her flooded into a

crowd of laughter. Pointing at her, as if she had been consumed by insanity.

"Wait! Why are you laughing? Don't you understand!?" Rainbow kept asking, regardless all the

laughter. "Stop laughing! this is not funny!"

Panic overcame her, and in a single breath, she took off running. Not knowing where, not

knowing how far. She did not care, she just wanted to escape.

The lost mare had been running for hours, and even she gets tired. She could feel her chest

heaving, her legs burning like fire. Sweat soaking her clothes, which she still didn't understand

how they appeared on her body. Stopping, rainbow set her hands on her knees as she panted. It

was already nightfall and she was exhausted. Standing back up, she looked around, the cold air

making her breath into mist. From the looks of it, she was in a worn down part of the city. All the

houses and apartments had boarded up windows, and the street lights were either blinking or

just burnt out. The yards of people's houses badly needed care, and the stores looked run down.

"What the hay hit this place?" Rainbow asked herself, as she slowly began to walk through the

darkened street.

From a distance, she could hear commotion. Hesitant, she continued forward. Shivering still,

from the cold rain.

"H-Hello?" Rainbow cracked out in fear, as she saw a large crowd of people.

Everyone stopped their chatting and turned to lay eyes on her. Rainbow could tell, she had made

a grave mistake.

"Lookie what we've got here!" One of the men cooed.

He was wearing an old brown jacket, a stained white shirt under it, and ripped up blue jeans. On

his feet were hand me down sneakers. Scared for her life, the mare backed up. Wishing she'd

never said hello."

"It's a pretty girl." The man spoke again. " All alone, with no one to save her." His sarcasm was

gold.

He began to laugh at her, his gang following after. Rainbow gasped as the man tried grabbing

her, but she was too fast for him. She took off running, her feeting splashing the rain water with

each step. She could hear them chasing her from behind, yelling and screaming. One man

hollered "Come here you little rat!" as another yelled "Get that Bitch!"

It frightened her. She did not know what these words meant. This place was far darker than

equestria, and she feared for the worst.

"I've got you!" Rainbow heard a voice say. The voice was sweet and pure like an angel.

Before she could even turn her head to see, a blonde girl grabbed her hand, and drug her left.

This girl was wearing a blue jacket with rainbows, that had a white clean shirt underneath. After

running left, they both jumped a fence and darted to the right. Before rainbow knew it, they were

running into a doorway, locking the door behind them.

The girl let go of her hand, plopping down on the couch to pant.

"Man, i'm glad I got you outta there!" The blonde girl cheered. "What's your name anyways?"

Still trying to catch her breath, Rainbow answered. "Rainbow. RianbowDash."

"Using nicknames hu?" The girl guessed.

Rainbow shook her head as she could now finally breath. "No. That's my name. RainbowDash."

She pointed at her hair to proof it.

The blonde girl's jaw dropped in a huge gasp as she stood back up from the couch.

"No freaking way!" She asked in shock. "The RainbowDash!?"

Confusion drew over rainbow's face. "Uh- yeah. Why?"

The blonde girl sprinted into a room down the hall, seeming to be filled with excitement. Rainbow

walked over to the darkened hallway slowly, her hand holding one of her arms nervously.

Suddenly the blonde girl came back out of the room and met rainbow at the front of the hallway.

"See." The girl said as she handed a plush doll of a blue pegasus with rainbow hair.

"RainbowDash"

Rainbow gently took the doll, looking down at the image of herself. "I'm famous here?"

"My names Melody by the way." The other girl informed Rainbow. " and yes, you're from a

cartoon called My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic."

Rainbow sat down on the couch as she tried to comprehend everything. Her face buried in her

hands.

"Maybe you should get some rest." Melody offered, as she set a pillow behind rainbow and gave

her a fluffy blanket.

Cracking a weak smile Rainbow accepted the offer and laid down.

"Thanks." The tired mare said, cuddling into the warm blanket.

Melody walked over to the hallway, glancing back at Rainbow. "No problem."

Rainbow awoke the next morning to sunlight shining in her eyes. She looked up to see the

curtains, along with beams of sunlight peeking up, she rubbed her head and

groaned. Still tired from the day before.

"Morning sunshine!" Melody sang as she entered the kitchen.

The kitchen opened into the living room, so rainbow could see her as she snooped her fridge.

"Morning." Rainbow replied as she stood up. She too entered the kitchen, rubbing her sore neck.

"So, what are you- or 'We' exactly?"

Melody gave a cute giggle, closing the fridge. She took some eggs over to the stove, as she

turned in one to med-high.

"Humans." She answered.

Rainbow smiled. "Well you guys sure are way different from us."

"Yes, yes we are."

Melody cracked open some eggs and began to fry them. The aroma of home cooked breakfast

filled the room, making rainbows stomach grumble.

"So." Rainbow spoke again. "How do you guys control the weather?"

"We don't" Melody replied. "It controls itself."

Rainbow was astonished. "B-But how?"

"Well, water from the ground is evaporated into the sky. That makes the clouds. The clouds are

then blew around by the wind. Once a cloud gets too full, it starts to rain." Melody explained.

"Wow…" Was all Rainbow could say.

Finally the eggs finished. Melody set them on plates and then onto a small table. "Sit down. You

need to eat."

Rainbow sat down and looked down at her food. She was afraid to eat it wrong. 'Do they eat with

just their mouths, or?'

"Like this." Melody demonstrated as she picked up and fork and began to eat her eggs.

Smiling, Rainbow followed her instructions, biting into the soft juicy egg. The mare was starving,

and was going to savor every delicious bite.

"So how'd you get here?" Melody asked.

Rainbow swallowed what egg she has in her mouth before giving a sigh. "Through a portal

Twilight had." She explained. "Pinkie had broke it with her party cannon, I fell in while twilight was

trying to fix it."

Frowning, Melody poured Rainbow a glass of milk, sliding it to her on the table. "I know what

portal you are talking about." Melody spoke. " You can stay here as long as you'd like."

Rainbow for once gave a huge bright smile. It was nice to know she had a friend, in the dark new

world.


	3. Chapter 3

Well here is Chapter 3! HAHA, Not my best. I might have rushed this one a bit. I really wanted to get it up, so, yeah. Well enjoy anyways! <3

Rainbow scanned the newspapers, her eyes drooping from boredom. The past few days have been nothing but asking questions and answering them. Depression was hitting her like a ton of bricks. Three days ago, she was with all her friends in Equestria, now she's a human living with a stranger. Not that Melody wasn't nice, she just wasn't them.

"Hey Rainbow!" An angelic voice echoed. "What cha doing?"

Closing the paper, rainbow set it back down onto the cream colored table. She could feel her heart turn heavy, as she thought of her home, and the destruction that could be happening right now.

"Looking for a job." The mare spoke. "I'm going to be here for a while."

Melody's face dropped into a frown. Even she could tell what Rainbow was thinking. The poor blue mare was obviously lost, and needed a lot of help.

"Look." Melody started. "I have a super smart friend, we used to joke and call her Twilight." The blonde girl explained.

Rainbow's eyes lit up as the girl began to speak. If she was so smart that they called her Twilight, then she could be smart enough to fix all this.

"So maybe if I talk to her.. I can see if she can maybe recreate this portal." Melody offered.

Rainbow almost jumped out of her seat in excitement. "Really!?" She asked with a huge smile.

Melody nodded. "Of course, that's if we can get her to believe us about you being Rainbowdash."

Rainbow chuckled and pointed at her majestic wings that poofed up on her back like a scared bird.

"Right." Melody spoke with a giggle.

Her breath left her lips, vanishing into the cold air. Covering herself in the warmth of her hoodie.

Melody made her way home, going down the dark street. With each step, more paranoia rose. It

was a dangerous place to be out at night. She did live in the most run down part of the city. Stopping in her tracks, melody heard a voice. Her heart dropped, as if air now stood very still. The scared girl turned around, her heart pounding aggressively, she saw a man standing on the other side of the street.

"Hey princess!" The mysterious man shouted out to her. "Over here!"

Melody began to slowly back up, each step quicker than the last. She watched as more people joined the man, all laughing and yelling at her.

"Go away!" Left melody's chest before she bolted.

She wasn't very far from home, so she believed that she could make it. The closer she got to her place, the closer they got to her. Feeling her chest growing heavy, her lungs began to burn like fire with every step. Knowing she just had to get away, she made a turn, deciding to take a detour.

"She made a turn!" She heard one man yell.

They saw her turn. Making another turn, she ran into a graveyard, hoping the pitch dark would hide her from them. Desperately; she wanted to slow down, or at least catch her breath. She could see the rode her house was on; to her disadvantage, the street was lit up with street lights.

After taking a few last moment breaths, she took off running yet again. There was no other way, she had to chance this. She was so close. Finally; she was on her street. Picking up her pace a bit, she headed for her yard. Unfortunately, she got tackled right in front of her porch.

Inside, Rainbow was searching the fridge for dinner. Hearing a large scream, she shot her head up. In a blink of an eye; she bolted for the door. She swung it open, only to see a man dragging Melody away.

"Melody!" The mare screamed, as she bolted to her rescue.

With all her might; Rainbow tackled the man down. They both hit the ground in a loud crash, the male hitting his head on the asphalt. Standing back up, Rainbow looked at her frightened friend.

"You okay?" The blue mare asked.

Before Melody answered, the man got back up wrapping his arms around Rainbow. To his demise, rainbow pushed him off with her wings, flinching from the pain of her still injured wing. Rainbow ran over next to melody, grabbing her arm.

"Let's get inside!" Rainbow ordered, before darting them both in the house.

Catching their breath, they both leaned against the wall. Melody looking up at Rainbow, still panting.

"Thank you." The blonde girl spoke. "You saved me."

"Well, you were in danger." Rainbow explained. "I always save my friends." Rainbow looked up at melody, giving the girl a grin. "It's my job."

Rainbow awoke the next morning, as always with the sun bleeding through the curtains. She stood up stretching her arms up, squealing a bit. Entering the kitchen, she sat down in the chair, picking up the newspaper. She was still looking for a job.

"Morning." Melody chimed as she walked in. "Still job hunting?"

"Yeah." The mare answered.

Turning on the stove, Melody sat a pan on the burner. She grabbed some eggs out of the fridge, cracking them open as the yolk then fell onto the pan; frying the moment they touched the hot surface. The aroma filling the room. MAde Rainbow's stomach growl.

"So, about that friend of mine that I said would help." Melody spoke as she began cooking. "I called him last night."

Peeking up from her newspaper, Rainbow gave an interested gaze to her friend.

Melody gave a smirk before continuing. "He said he'd help, and that he is very excited to meet you. That a portal would be cake to build. Well, for him that is."

Just then, a knock was heard at the door.

"Must be him." Melody stated before setting the eggs on the plates. "I'll go answer."

Melody sat rainbow's breakfast in front of her and skipped to answer the door. Rainbow looked down at her eggs, almost drooling. Picking up the fork, she began to eat, still glancing over at the newspaper.

"Rainbow! I'd like you to meet, Zachary." Melody then pointed to the lanky male next to her.

Zachary was a skinny guy, with bronze skin. His hair was a chocolate brown, and eyes an odd color of emerald. With him, he carried his laptop, and had huge glasses on his face. His shirt was grey with a skull on it as a design, and average blue jeans that always looked to big on him.

"Nice to meet you, Rainbowdash." Zachary spoke with a surprisingly deep voice. "Name's Zachary, but you can call me Zack."

"Oh, okay. Then you can call me Rainbow." Rainbow replied.

Zachary sat at the table across from Rainbow, Opening up his high tech laptop. Rainbow grew a bit nervous, she hated asking for help.

"So Rainbow." Zachary spoke. "How did you get here?"

The blue mare took a deep breath, and shuffled a bit in her seat.

"Well." The mare started. "My ex coltfriend, I found him taking steroids. He snapped on me, and, he-" Rainbow's voice started to crack. "He hit me… and hit me… and he hit me again! There was blood! My wing broke! Soran tore me up inside and out. I trusted him, he was the one pony i trusted, and he betrayed me. So i went back to Ponyville in the middle of the night, i was so tired. I made it to Twilight's castle, and slept in the throne room. She found m that next morning. I ended up healing over at Fluttershy's cottage, but when I went back to visit twilight, she was fixing her portal. Pinkie had broke it with her party cannon. I was looking at myself in the mirror, then I fell in. Now i'm here, talking to you guys." The mare finished, whipping her face with her human hands.

Melody and Zachary had frowns painted upon their faces, Melody holding back tears.

"Rainbow, i'm so sorry." Melody whispered.

"I promise Rainbow, I will build this machine." Zachary said. "Equestria will need you."

A smile grew on Rainbow's face, knowing there friends of hers, that she had just met, cared so much already.

"Hey Zachary, when melody told you about me, you believed her?" Rainbow asked.

"No." Zachary answered. "But I trusted her, and I'm glad I did. Otherwise I wouldn't have met you Rainbowdash."

It will be a long road ahead, but Rainbow knew that she will be home soon. She'll have to be, for the sake of Equestria.

Well. There ya go. Hope you liked it. Until next time!


End file.
